


Roomies

by HeathenVampires



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, And Lots of It, Bisexuality, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, Modern AU, Moresomes, Multi, Threesome, Well - Freeform, all the incest, but quite a bit, general human disasters, it should be fun, not all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Having hidden that their living arrangement wasn't quite platonic for several years, Hiccup, Astrid and Dagur are pretty confident they can hide it from Heather while she stays with them for a few weeks. Things may or may not go according to plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**This is a gift for someone, which I wrote half a chapter of and then sort of completely forgot I was working on... whoops.**

**Story contains bisexual characters doing bisexual character stuff, and incest of both cousin-cest and future sibling-cest flavours. You have been warned.**

-HTTYD-

Despite the fact it meant waking up every morning feeling like he was about to boil, Hiccup never considered suggesting that either bedmate stop cuddling him quite so closely through the night. Although 'cuddle' was a strong word for the way Dagur basically slept like a dead weight on top of him, and Astrid was little better. Basically Hiccup had two human-shaped blankets, plus the actual beds duvet. It was little wonder he was warm.

Normally less of an issue, Hiccup _really _had to pee. He really ought to be sleeping on the edge, given that he had to sit to reattach his prosthetic leg to get out of bed properly, and it hadn't been an issue when he was only sleeping with Dagur. Then he'd met Astrid, and both of them were on board with sharing him. They weren't as entangled with each other, and so Hiccup went in the middle. Hiccup did have an escape trick, luckily. Sliding slowly downwards, he managed to wriggle down the bed until he came out at the bottom of the covers, breathing a sigh of relief as cooler air hit his slightly-sweaty chest. Looking around, he located his prosthetic and managed to get it on before making a quick run for the bathroom, thankfully without peeing himself.

When he returned, both his bedmates were awake and blinking sleepily at him, having noticed the lack of Hiccup in the middle while he was gone.

"Hey, get back here!"

Hiccup chuckled as he clambered back on to the bed, bracing himself for the warmth and greedy hands on his skin as they hauled him back in to the mix. It was still something that gave him pause on occasion; officially, he and Dagur were just roommates. Well, that and cousins. Not many people knew about the fact they'd been dating for a few years, because they knew their fathers - who were half-brothers - would never approve. Living together was an excellent cover for their relationship, and had worked for years. Dagur's room went largely unused, though since Astrid joined in it made for a good "go away" spot when two of the three wanted to have sex, and the third wanted to sleep.

Dagur wasted little time in making his intentions clear, chuckling against Hiccup's shoulder as knowing hands won low, needy gasps. A sharp nip made him shudder pleasantly, big rough hand stroking him to firmness before a smaller hand joined it, squeezing Hiccup's erection. Astrid smirked as he bucked, quite effectively trapped between the two and not really minding. His boyfriend moved and Hiccup protested the sudden chill at his back, Astrid distracting him by leaning down and biting playfully at his nipple before speeding the movements of her hand on his cock.

He heard the bottle click open and shivered in anticipation, body already craving what it knew was coming. Dagur fucked Hiccup almost lazily on his fingers at first, opening him up with no sense of urgency despite the heavy breaths he heard and the precum leaking onto his skin where Dagur's swollen cock was pressed to the back of his thigh. Astrid slowed her hand, working with Dagur to wind Hiccup up into a mildly frenzied state of need.

"Nghhh- stop teasing me!"

Dagur actually laughed, pressed his fingers against Hiccup's prostate to make him shake.

"Says you, who usually considers foreplay an endurance sport."

Hiccup growled as Dagur rubbed him again while Astrid squeezed him teasingly, threatening to make him come before he got Dagur inside him. Finally appearing to take mercy on him, Dagur withdrew his fingers and the bottle clicked again, the slightly sweet scent of the lube enough to make him quiver with lust. He heard the rustling of the condom wrapper, muscles twitching.

"Deep breath love."

Realising he was tensing from anticipation, Hiccup let out a few breaths and made himself relax, and it was well worth the effort when Dagur began to press into him inch by inch, thick enough that the initial pressure took his breath away. Astrid stroked his cock gently to help distract him until Dagur was all the way in, rubbing his side soothingly. If he was looking at his face, Hiccup _knew _Dagur would have a little smugness in his expression that he was almost too much for Hiccup to take.

_Astrid_ had no trouble, but then Hiccup wasn't exactly small himself so he supposed she was used to it. She only found it almost too much when it was both of them...

A few small thrusts encouraged his body to open up more, the gentle strokes that rubbed against the sensitive nerves inside him relaxing him further as Astrid continued to stroke him. The distracttion of pressure had eased his need a little, brought Hiccup down from the brink but he knew it wouldn't be long before the two of them had him close to that edge all over again.

Hiccup shivered with each of their strokes, Dagur's cock and Astrid's hand, nails in his hip and teeth at his neck, both experts in playing Hiccup's body to the frantic state he was now in, _desperate _to come and knowing they'd only draw it out further and further until he was a quivering wreck of need. Still, they seemed to feel more merciful than usual that morning, and instead of backing off just before he broke, they upped their movements until Hiccup came with a choked half-sob, squeezing at Dagur's cock and spilling over Astrid's hand as he jerked between them.

He whimpered weakly when Dagur pulled out, soothed by Astrid kissing him sweetly, stroking his hair with her clean hand.

"Good, love?"

"Yeah. Amazing."

"Well, obviously."

Dagur and Astrid answered in sync, then burst out laughing.

"Jinx!"

"Yeah yeah, change that and get over here would ya?"

Hiccup rolled lazily onto his back and stretched, rubbing his leg to ease a knot just above his prosthetic while Dagur changed his condom for a fresh one, then clambered bodily over Hiccup to where Astrid was waiting. He pulled Astrid's hand to his mouth, licking Hiccup's ejaculate off with a lewd grin before pushing her legs apart with his knees. Astrid wasn't having that, leaping up and tackling Dagur until she was on top - a common occurrence almost any time the two had sex was a fight for top. Dagur had breadth and brawn, but Astrid was far stronger than her slim frame suggested, and Hiccup had to quickly shift out of the way before one of them landed on him as the scuffle continued.

Dagur eventually managed to pin Astrid, and she made it clear she wasn't defeated, just horny and keen to get on with the fucking. Laughing, Dagur didn't make her wait any longer. Astrid's hands clutched at his back, leaving angry red lines over the thick muscles there, Dagur making sure not to lie completely on top of Astrid so Hiccup could still watch them. It was easily his favourite view.

They were quick and rough about it that morning - they couldn't stay in bed forever after all - but Hiccup still saw Astrid arch and shudder before Dagur's hips gave those last few bucks before stilling, both gasping and groaning their way through shared orgasms before Dagur dropped heavily onto his back, customary post-coital smile on his face. Astrid pushed sweaty hair up off her face, but she was smiling too.

At least, until someones alarm started going off.

"Noooo. Don't make me adult today."

Hiccup chuckled, shaking his head as he sat up. His lower back twinged slightly, but it was a pleasant sort of ache, the reminder of a good morning to go with the little red marks left by both his lovers mouths.

"Well, I can't _make _you, but I'm getting up."

"Me too. And, if you get up now, we have time to go for a run. But I guess if you don't think you can keep up-"

That was all it took to have Astrid up, challenge ignited as she climbed over Dagur to claim dibs on the bathroom first. Hiccup chuckled as he watched the two, sorting out his clean clothes since he'd get his chance to shower while they were out on their jog. Sometimes he joined them, but jogging on his prosthetic wasn't comfortable and he had a busy day at work to get through.

Once the door was closed behind two far-too-energetic-for-the-hour joggers, Hiccup had himself a nice, long shower to wake up under, then a peaceful cup of coffee before he started laying out breakfast stuff. Dagur cooked sometimes, but he often forgot Hiccup didn't eat as much as him and overdid the portions. And Astrid... Astrid couldn't cook especially well, and had a tumultuous relationship with the smoke alarm, but she could just about manage not to set anything on fire these days.

Two sweaty, flushed people stumbled back into the flat, arguing semi-quietly (they did have neighbours, after all) about who had won whatever contest it was that morning until Hiccup shut them up with protein shakes and then shooed them off to the bathroom.

"You can share, else breakfast will be cold by the time whoever goes second is done."

Mocking him in a fake-high voice, Dagur rolled his eyes before his usual grin appeared.

"Oh no. Naked Astrid. Whatever will I do to cope?"

"Not hog the water spray. C'mon, I'm hungry and I don't want to be late."

They shared breakfast afterwards, then there was a little manic "I forgot this" and "where is that?" that often came with three of them all trying to leave for seperate places at the same time. Eventually, they managed to get out, Dagur cycling off in his fetching bright shorts and helmet to work while Astrid got in her car and Hiccup headed over to the bus stop. His workplace wasn't that far, and running a second car for the trip seemed less cost-effective than a bus pass, especially since Hiccup got a free disability bus pass on account of his prosthetic leg.

As they were only aware of his relationship with Astrid, Hiccup had to be mindful his colleagues didn't notice him sitting a little delicately (although Astrid had certainly given him cause to herself a few times...) as he settled in for the day at his work station.

His day was uneventful. Well, nothing exploded. Hiccup counted that as uneventful. Bidding his workmates farewell at the end of the day, Hiccup headed home. Dagur had finished earlier, and was already home and lounging on the sofa in his shorts when Hiccup got back. He waved at him, but turned his eyes back to his phone seconds later. Hiccup left him to it, went to get changed and make a cup of tea to unwind with.

"Everything alright Dag?"

"Hm? Yeah. I need to talk to you, but may as well wait until Astrid gets back in..." he glanced at the time "half hour, rather than go through it twice."

"Ok. Anything serious?"

Dagur shook his head, smiled, placed his phone down and began trawling Netflix for something to watch. Hiccup quietly angsted into his tea over the "we need to talk" vibe, but Dagur would have said something if it was _bad,_ he was sure. Still, he counted down the minutes until he heard Astrid's car outside, heard the building door open, echoing footsteps outside before keys in the door and finally Astrid herself.

"Hey guys."

"Afternoon milady."

"Hey Astrid."

Hiccup waited expectantly, ever more curious as he waited for Astrid to change and return to them, flopping down heavily on the sofa at Hiccup's side and leaning over to kiss him.

"Hi."

"Hey. Dagur said he needs to talk to us."

"Oh?"

Astrid straightened up, peering over curiously at the redhead.

"Yeah. So uh. Heather's place just turned up a bunch of problems all at once, and she needs somewhere to stay for a few weeks while her landlord sorts everything out."

"And you want her to stay here?"

Dagur nodded.

"Well, yeah. Our parents place is a little far out for her to commute from, and it would be tough for her to find somewhere else on such short notice and for such a short time."

Hiccup didn't need to look at Astrid to know she was thinking the same - of _course _they were going to say yes. It was Dagur's sister - which made her also Hiccup's cousin, and she happened to be friends with Astrid too.

"She's gonna have to camp out on the couch though, it would be _super _obvious to say she can have your room while all three of us share mine."

Dagur frowned, as though that hadn't occurred to him.

"Oh shoot, yeah. She doesn't know... well, we've hidden it from pretty much everyone for years now. We can hide it from her for like, a few weeks right?"

Hiccup nodded. What was a few weeks, really?

-HTTYD-

**What could _possibly _go wrong?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amused by response to first chapter, and person it's for enjoyed the intro very much. Soooo... on we go with a sense of impending disaster.  
**

-HTTYD-

"Is there a reason Astrid's holding lube and looking ready to eat me?"

"Yes, she knows we've only got a couple of hours until Heather gets here and she, and I quote, 'wants to get the good stuff while she can'. I'm trying not to take it personally."

Astrid rolled her eyes at them both, talking like she wasn't right there.

"You're lucky I'm horny or I'd knock your heads together."

Dagur pouted.

"You're so mean to us, why do we put up with you?"

"The great sex?"

"Oh. Good point."

Astrid shoved Dagur down, kissing him just to shut him up. He grunted at the rough contact, but his hands slid up over her thighs to rest on her hips as he kissed her back. She left him panting and protesting when she moved, giving Hiccup the same bruising kisses that made him buck and whine under her. He did so enjoy being roughed up. It was one of the things she liked about him.

"Since we're about to have to be a lot more careful for a few weeks, this is the last time we can be sure we _have _the time for this."

They were about to ask _for what _when Astrid shoved the lube at Hiccup, already taking off her shirt. Both of them were only in shorts - given the state of their various relationships, clothing was essentially optional - and so undressing for them was quite easy. They took over removing the rest of her clothes without prompting, Dagur's scruff leaving a pleasant, scratchy burn on her chest and neck as he covered the skin with biting kisses. Hiccup successfully relieved her of both skirt and underwear in one motion, pulling them down her legs and tossing them over his shoulder carelessly to parts of the floor unknown.

Hungry mouths attacked her at once, Hiccup's tongue on her clit and Dagur's teeth at her nipple bringing sudden and painful pleasure to Astrid's nerves. Though she and Dagur were not really involved in each other beyond sharing Hiccup, she couldn't deny there was something very indulgent for her about having two men on hand to tend to her sexual whims now and then.

"Ugh, get a move on!"

Hiccup nipped at her thigh, making her growl in return even as she shuddered with heat.

"Isn't the whole point that we have _time _right now?"

Astrid refrained from rolling her eyes, knowing Hiccup was happy to draw things out _much _longer.

"Just... give me your fingers too?"

Smirking, Hiccup reached for the lube next to them.

"You only had to ask."

Tense with frustration, Astrid made herself relax when Hiccup slipped a lubed finger into her, knowing he'd only drag it out even longer if he thought she wasn't loose enough. Satisfied with her lessening tension, Hiccup added a second finger, smirk growing wider when Astrid mewled happily. Dagur gentled his touch to help Hiccup wind her up tight, neither pushing Astrid anywhere near where she needed to reach climax, but plenty enough to arouse her to the point of twitching, whining, desperate for more. Satisfied Astrid would be able to take them without terrible discomfort, Hiccup nudged his cousin with his free hand.

"On your back Dag."

"Yeah yeah, I know the drill."

Much like the rest of him, Dagur's cock was shorter and thicker than Hiccup's, and Astrid knew from trial and error it was more comfortable and pleasurable for all three when Dagur took the front and Hiccup the back. Dagur spread himself along the bed dramatically, swollen cock resting against his belly as he waited. Hiccup kissed her, lips still wet with the taste of Astrid's own arousal before he slid his fingers out to let Astrid get up.

She straddled Dagur quickly, itching to be filled and fucked as Dagur helpfully positioned himself for Astrid to take him in inch by inch. Biting her lip, Astrid hummed at the feeling, rocking back and forth a few times to savour it while Hiccup was lubing himself up and enjoying the show. She was on birth control, though condoms came in handy for early mornings or quick and clean transitions from one partner to another, so unless she asked, neither man bothered with them.

"Ready love?"

"Fuck, yes!"

They'd teased her enough as it was! Hiccup chuckled, pressing a kiss to her shoulder before shuffling up behind Astrid's back as she leant forward. Dagur let Astrid dig her nails into his shoulders, that initial push and pressure as Hiccup slowly worked his way inside her _almost_ too much, but Astrid had taken them both before and certainly would again.

Hiccup wrapped his arm around her waist as his chest came flush against her back, panting in her ear and his hips twitching as he did his best to stay still, let her adjust to the _fullness. _Astrid drew in a few deep breaths, feeling her muscles slowly acclimatise to the stretch and fill of them both. Rolling her hips a few times, Astrid braced her hands on Dagur's chest.

"Ok."

Placing his hands on her hips, Hiccup shifted behind her and muttered he was adjusting his leg a bit, then he began to move in slow, steady thrusts. Dagur had less leverage from under her, but he bucked up in short motions to match Hiccup. There was something just _so _intense about them both when they did this, pressing into her and threatening to make her mind go utterly blank. When they found the _perfect _rhythm, the back and forth hitting every spot that made her body shake and shudder, Astrid felt them push her into that wonderfully hazy state where she felt almost as though she was coasting endlessly on the edge of an orgasm. She barely had to move, just kneel there and take them both until the heat filled her, feeling almost like their thrusts pushed the air from her lungs.

Hiccup bit her, teeth sinking into the soft skin between the back her shoulder and neck, sending Astrid over the edge with that wonderful jolt of pleasure-pain. Her body seized, clenching tight at them both and grinding down to feel both as deep as she could, every spasm of her trembling body seeming to pull them deeper still. Hiccup grunted, Dagur's hand fisting in the sheet as they felt her come and tried to hold still, let her take the intense pleasure she craved from them.

Astrid had barely come down from the mind-melting high before her body began to move again, rising and dropping, wordless sounds encouraging them both to keep going.

"You sure?"

"Mmmm."

They went slow at first, but Astrid managed to convince them with her own little bucks and moans. She was too buzzed already to come again, but with every thrust, every sensation feeling amplified by the earlier rush making her _so _sensitive, Astrid didn't feel cheated as they kept going.

Dagur broke first, thick fingers digging into her thighs as he arched and growled, feral in the heat of climax. Hiccup wasn't far behind, his hands on her hips gripping tight as his rhythm stuttered to a jerky stop, both leaving Astrid sticky and wet with their come as they eased out of her one at a time, Hiccup brushing soothing kisses on her back as Astrid whimpered with the sudden, jarring emptiness.

They both helped her back to the bed, Dagur grabbing stuff for them to clean up a little with while Hiccup kissed her, stroked her to bring Astrid back to reality.

"So, get what you wanted?"

Astrid grinned, winking.

"I always do."

They cleaned her gently, knowing she'd be tender to the touch. She still needed a shower, but that could wait until her legs worked again.

* * *

"Sister!"

"Hey Dagur. Thanks for this."

"No problem! Come on, come on. Hiccup and Astrid are excited to see you too."

Grabbing her bags out of the trunk, Dagur shooed her up the steps to their flat. As much of an inconvenience as it might be to his sex life, he _was_ genuinely happy to see her. He and Heather didn't see nearly enough of each other. He missed her.

"Oh wait, I forgot one."

She hastily opened the back door of the car and pulled out a big black plastic box with clips to hold the heavy lid on, piling the two bags she wouldn't let Dagur carry (because he could _totally _carry them all!) on top and finally making her way up.

"What's in there that needs locking?"

Heather shrugged, nonchalant.

"Nothing, its just annoying when flimsy lids never stay on."

Both with full hands, it took a minute before Dagur just banged the door with his head and yelled for Hiccup. Hiccup opened it, rolling his eyes.

"Just leave it open, you weren't gonna be gone long!"

"What if someone came in and killed you both and stole all our food?"

Bemused, Hiccup waved him in and then greeted Heather far more nicely.

"Long time no see Heather!"

"I know right? Been too long cuz."

After she put down the boxes, Heather hugged Hiccup. Astrid was less polite, all but jumping on Heather in a fierce embrace that was returned.

"Hey stranger!"

"Gods Astrid, _definitely _been too long!"

Watching the two of them interact always had Dagur thinking that if Astrid hadn't taken up dating Hiccup, Heather would have been in with quite the chance with Astrid. They'd always had chemistry, got along like a house on fire. Hel, they'd probably _set _a house on fire at some point.

He wondered if Hiccup and Astrid ever talked about that - Hiccup had Dagur, after all. Astrid ought to be allowed someone else. Though, he supposed, with how close everyone was and how Heather didn't know about Dagur and Hiccup, things could get... messy, tangled in knots. And not in the fun ways.

"It's pretty cool you'll be here for so long, can't miss you!"

"Well, it's nice to know I'm welcome."

"Of course you are Heather, you're _always _welcome here."

Except when they were fucking, probably. But nobody was going to _say _that.

"Well, thanks. Can I buy dinner, to say thanks?"

Heather offered, but Hiccup was ahead of her.

"I already made dinner for tonight, but I'm happy for us to order in tomorrow?"

"Works for me!"

It was _great, _everyone grabbing platefuls of Hiccup's awesome cooking and sitting around the living room, catching up after life forever got in the way of spending enough time with Heather.

It was less great when it came time to go to bed, setting Heather up with pillows and a couple of comfortable blankets, with extras for if she got cold. Dagur almost went to Hiccup's room out of habit before realising he couldn't, that Heather didn't know. He debated telling her just so he could go get in bed and cuddle Hiccup, but that wouldn't have been fair to do without asking Hiccup.

And they'd already talked about it, and decided not to tell Heather. Just in case. It would make for an awkward few weeks living together if she took it badly, and worse awaited if it got back to their extended family.

So, with great reluctance, Dagur went to his own room, empty bed very unwelcoming. Hiccup and Astrid at least had each other! Grumbling, Dagur undressed and got into bed. He pouted about it the whole time, though there was nobody to see him pouting.

Sleeping Dagur forgot about the whole thing when he got up to pee in the middle of the night, and only when he turned the light on to go in search of a drink while he was up did Dagur remember Heather was sleeping on the sofa.

Dagur usually slept naked, and wasn't used to _needing _to put anything on to stroll about his home at night. So, thanks to him waking her with the bright light, Heather got something of an eyeful. Her yells woke Hiccup and Astrid, who probably thought there was a burglar or something. Hiding himself with a towel he'd grabbed from the clean washing pile on the table, Dagur explained as best he could to everybody, and once they all calmed down, everyone went back to bed. He _still _had to go to bed by himself.

And he didn't really blame Heather for not being able to meet his eye the next morning.

-HTTYD-

**I mean... an unexpected naked Dagur would probably surprise _me _too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This (and possibly _Changed_) is the only thing I currently have that has more response on AO3 than on FF, and that surprises me because its unusual, but I'm happy people are enjoying it regardless of where. Lets goooooo.**

-HTTYD-

"Hiccup, quit squirming!"

"Sorry. Got kinda used to you and Dagur sleeping all over me."

Astrid sighed, lips blindly seeking his in the dark.

"It's just for a few weeks."

Hiccup sighed in return, nodding into the darkened room.

"I know. And we get to see Heather, which is cool."

He'd barely dropped off before, and then Heather screaming woke them up and had them rush outside his room to find a naked Dagur and a clearly-shocked Heather. Dagur had forgotten she was there and woke her by turning on the lights, and since Dagur generally wore _nothing _to bed, that was what he'd been wearing when he got up.

An eventful first night, Hiccup chuckled to himself.

Astrid seemed intent on making things _harder _for Dagur, by lifting Hiccup's phone while he was distracted by her being on top of him, and sending sext-selfies of herself and Hiccup during their early morning fuck. He envisioned his cousin getting _some _kind of revenge for that later, which Astrid would probably encourage, and Hiccup would be in the middle. Like always. It was lucky he rather liked that spot.

"Must you?"

"Yes. He's going to figure out how to be _just _as bad, I know it."

"Easy for you to sa-aaay!" Hiccup's voice caught as Astrid shifted against him in a _very _pleasant way "it's not your ass he's likely to take it out on."

Astrid winked.

"Maybe it will be."

The slight flush on Heather's cheeks and the way she wouldn't _quite_ meet their eye suggested she'd overheard them that morning, which wasn't _too_ surprising. Astrid wasn't used to being quiet, after all. Dagur was little better, Astrid's little joke clearly hitting its mark if the tense set of his shoulders was anything to go by. His nice, muscled shoulders...

_Hiccup, get a grip. _He couldn't have Heather notice the checking-Dagur-out. That would have been awkward to explain. It didn't help that Dagur was only wearing shorts, because he was apparently allergic to clothes once he got past the front door.

"Oh, you'll want this."

Dagur's voice jogged him out of his thoughts, looking over to see him handing his sister a key to the flat.

"Thanks."

"We all have jobs, can't rely on one of us being home if you need to get in. Anyone need the bathroom before I go shower?"

"Me" Astrid raised her hand from where she was sat on the sofa, tying her running shoes "I take it you're not running with me this morning?"

"Nope. Early start at work, I'll have to kick your ass some other time blondie."

"Eat me, carrot top."

Astrid quipped as she headed to the bathroom. Dagur stuck his tongue out at her retreating form and Hiccup tried not to stare.

"Carrots are green on top!"

Astrid yelled her response back to be heard over the toilet flushing.

"Then I'll dye your hair while you sleep. Aren't you showering?"

Grumbling, Dagur pulled a face when she left the bathroom, which Astrid returned before waving and disappearing for her jog.

"Are they always like that?"

Heather asked as the two disappeared their seperate ways.

"Yeah, pretty much. Especially in the morning. They run together a lot and it gets pretty competitive. Then some days they spend so long arguing over who gets to shower first" though most of the time they just shared but Heather wasn't to know that "that they end up making both of them late while I just want to eat my breakfast in peace."

Laughing, Heather shook her head.

"Sounds about right."

"Yeah. Coffee?"

"Sure."

They drank their early morning caffeine in relative quiet, though Hiccup saw Heather's eyes linger on him before moving away as soon as he looked back and suspected she was still a little embarrassed about overhearing he and Astrid that morning.

"If you want a shower, you'll have to go right after Dagur cus Astrid doesn't like to wait."

"I'll wait. I'm not leaving til after you guys, I have time."

"Wow, managing four people to one bathroom will be fun."

_Especially when sharing would be more difficult. _Finishing his coffee, Hiccup checked they had enough eggs in before he went to get dressed. Heather was making porridge when he came back out, throwing dried fruit into the end result.

"I know I offered to order takeout tonight, but before that can we go food shop this evening? I promise not to take up too much room."

"Sure, we'll be out of eggs once those two" Hiccup gestured toward bathroom door and front door "have eaten breakfast anyway. So a trip will be required."

Heather smiled, done with the cooker a minute later and putting the pan she'd used in the sink, filled with water to shift the stubborn oats that stuck to the side. Hiccup shoved food in the vague direction of his own face, then heard Dagur yell before running from the bathroom door to his bedroom in just a towel.

"I forgot my clothes!"

Heather snorted into her breakfast while Hiccup waited to hear the door close before he looked around again, not wanting to get caught checking out a wet, naked Dagur. Damn, was he doing it on purpose to get revenge for Astrid's prank? Probably. But it was equally likely Dagur forgot his clothes - he was used to not needing them.

"I get the feeling Dagur naked is a regular occurrence?"

"Yeah. It wasn't really a big deal before Astrid came along cus yanno, what's he got that I don't? But now girls live here so he's all dramatic."

Heather rolled her eyes.

"When is Dagur _not _dramatic?"

"True."

Astrid returned from her run ten minutes later, dripping sweat from flushed skin and grinning as she often did from a good burn, making up her breakfast shake to go alongside the eggs Hiccup had just finished making.

"Have I mentioned I love you?"

She stared up at him with bright eyes, smiling.

"Not today I don't think. Eat up."

Hiccup didn't miss Heather checking Astrid out; most people did. His girlfriend was hot.

"I'm gonna go shower, are you off?"

"Yeah. See you when I get home."

Astrid stretched up for a kiss, apologising for her sweaty face with a giggle before scampering off to the bathroom, clearly in a good mood. Hiccup smiled after her fondly, then bid goodbye to Heather and walked out alongside Dagur, who glanced around before cheekily squeezing Hiccup's ass and running off with a laugh.

Both his partners were _ridiculous_ and he adored them.

Work was a drag, but Hiccup trucked on through and headed home smiling, because Dagur was already home and, judging by the explicit texts, _more_ than ready for Hiccup to get home and join him.

A messy mop of red hair appeared around Hiccup's doorway as Dagur clearly checked Hiccup was alone, then all but tackled him to the floor.

"Hey Hiccup!"

"Dagur! Please get your elbow out of my kidney."

"I don't technically think that's where your kidney is, but fiiiiine."

Dagur got up, hauling Hiccup to his feet too. Honestly, Hiccup was amazed Dagur had put on any clothing at all, though his shorts did nothing to hide his erection and intentions toward Hiccup.

"Let me go pee first, then you can jump on me."

Grumbling, Dagur reluctantly let Hiccup go and bounded over to Hiccup's bedroom, the protesting springs suggesting he'd thrown himself down on the bed. Things like _that _were why Hiccup had already gone through two _sturdy_ beds in the last three years, after Dagur had broken the previous one.

Relieved to go to the bathroom in peace, Hiccup had barely washed his hands when Dagur started yelling his name.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiccup!"

Groaning at his overdramatic cousin, Hiccup dried his hands and braced himself to be jumped on again. Sure enough, he'd barely stepped over the threshold of his room when Dagur pounced, ignoring Hiccup's "let me take off my shoes" protests as he was hauled on to the bed.

"I told Astrid not to send you that damned text this morning."

"Yeah, well, she did! And I had to try and hide the raging boner from Heather, which was awkward."

"Don't blame me!"

"Well, Astrid's not here to blame!"

Finally managing to shove Dagur off so he could take his shoes off, Hiccup rolled his eyes as he remembered the mornings conversation. He'd barely removed them when Dagur was prowling again, tugging up his top and almost trapping Hiccup in the damn thing when Dagur wouldn't wait for him to fully raise his arms. Finally discarded, Dagur bit playfully at his back and shoulders before nuzzling his hair, wrapping his arms around Hiccup from behind.

"I missed you. Sleeping alone sucks."

"I missed you too. Astrid told me off for fidgeting cus I'm not used to being able to move much."

Dagur laughed, pulling Hiccup back up the bed more gently that time and working on removing his bottoms, mindful of his leg and sucking at his half-hard cock until Hiccup was full mast.

"How is your leg today?"

"It's ok, why?"

"Cus I spent like twenty minutes fingering myself open so we could skip that bit and now I wanna know what positions you're up for so that I can assume one."

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes at Dagur's enthusiastic no-pause-for-breath response, Hiccup chuckled.

"Your choice."

All but bouncing clean off the bed, Dagur threw off his shorts and climbed back up on all fours, wiggling his butt in invitation while Hiccup put something down for his knees before he got behind the demanding redhead. With lube close at hand, Dagur almost hit him in the face throwing it back at him so eagerly. Hiccup didn't have the _best _reflexes in the world. Managing to fumble the lid open, Hiccup coated himself in lubricant and pressed a finger into Dagur, testing if he was loose enough. Dagur whined, clenching needily at what clearly wasn't enough to satisfy his desire to be filled.

"Just checking. You tense up sometimes."

"I'm good, I'm good! Just fuck me damnit!"

"Bossy bottom."

Astrid sometimes joked when she saw them in their current position that making him bite a pillow was a great way to shut Dagur up for a minute. Hiccup disagreed; Dagur's low, hungry whine as Hiccup pressed into him was audible even with fabric clutched between his teeth, arching his back and panting when Hiccup bottomed out, pressing flush to the taut muscles of Dagur's ass.

Well, he _did_ love to squat at the gym, and Hiccup certainly appreciated the view for it.

Dagur had himself more than ready before Hiccup even got home, so it was little surprise he had very little patience for Hiccup's starting thrusts, slow and gentle and savouring the sensations.

"Move!"

Hiccup bucked his hips, Dagur all but yelping as he felt Hiccup hit him hard and deep. He stilled, making sure he hadn't hurt Dagur but the man was already squirming, gasping, pleading for more. When Hiccup reached around and down, he felt Dagur still hard and wanting, giving him a few quick tugs before placing hands back on solid hips, leaning his weight forward so it was felt more on each of his thrusts.

Between the tight, hot feel of Dagur's muscles gripping his cock and the obscene sounds drawn from Dagur when he was fucked, Hiccup didn't hear anyone coming in. Didn't even notice until there were hands on his waist and lips on his neck.

He let out a (very manly) yelp of surprise, twisting as best he could to find Astrid grinning at him.

"Afternoon milady. Finish early?"

"Yep. Good job it was me, cus I could hear Dagur moaning like a bitch in heat as soon as I opened the front door."

"Bite me, Astrid! You're not so quiet when his cocks in you either."

Dagur was remarkably coherent given his impatient little twitches and the way his arms struggled to bear his weight, clearly unhappy with Hiccup stilling.

"True. I'm just getting naked, do continue."

Both Hiccup and Dagur attempted to split their attention between watching her and carrying on with before, clumsy thrusts and half-hearted rocking motions enough to keep them aroused, but slowing them down from the almost manic pace they were building before. Still, Astrid was very skilled at undressing quickly and soon clambered up on the bed, bare as the two of them and already showing that lovely flush of arousal on her chest.

Then they heard the front door open.

She _had_ closed the door behind her when she entered his room, which was probably the only reason they weren't just flat-out _caught _like that, but they were still naked and in some cases quite literally joined together, and Dagur was growling into the bed as acknowledgement of the interruption.

"Guys? Anyone home?"

Heather's voice rang out audibly as she sought to figure out if anybody was in, all three sharing looks as they tried to figure out what to do.

"I'll go distract her so you guys can clean up and Dagur can escape. Guess we'll have to postpone the fun."

Hiccup nodded, reluctantly pulling out of Dagur and half-expecting Dagur to say _fuck it _and jump him again anyway while Astrid pulled on one of her hoodies (stolen from Dagur) over loose shorts before slipping out without opening the door enough to reveal them.

"Me and Heather are going food shopping, I'm sure Astrid will happily entertain you while we're gone."

Dagur flopped down, mumbling with a faceful of pillow while Hiccup grabbed some wet wipes and cleaned the lube off himself, the cold just enough to soften him a little so a baggy hoody and some thick bottoms could offer some degree of disguise.

Hopefully Heather didn't hug him in greeting.

He headed out next, giving Dagur time to... do whatever Dagur did. Ensuring Heather was facing away from his bedroom door, Hiccup saw Dagur peek out, then creep along to his own bedroom and close the door behind him, all without getting noticed by Heather, who had also finished work early.

Still twitching a bit with unsatisfied arousal, Hiccup tried to think of things other than how close to getting caught they'd been - if Astrid hadn't gotten back first, Heather would likely have overheard the two men going at it.

Because really, the prospect of getting caught by Heather should _not _have turned him on a little bit.

-HTTYD-

**tut tut Hiccup. The last thing you need is a new kink!**


	4. Chapter 4

**We now return to irregularly scheduled human disasters.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup frowned to himself, the sound of a woman panting and moaning softly reaching his ears. He knew it wasn't Astrid, as she was looking right back at him in the dark. Groaning, he reached back on instinct to hit Dagur for watching porn in bed when others were trying to sleep. They had a whole extra room he could go jack off in.

"Dagur!"

Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"Dagur's not here."

Hiccup blinked, rolling over awkwardly and realising she was right, there was a suspicious lack of oversized redhead waiting to drool on Hiccup in his sleep.

"Oh. Then what's that noise?"

Astrid snickered, shaking her head.

"I think it might be Heather."

Heather... _oh. _Hiccup realised what Astrid was so amused about.

"Is she seriously..."

"Hey, as far as she knows everyone is asleep. I can go out and ask her to keep it down-"

"Astrid!"

He hissed, shaking his head.

"What? Not like I'm offering her help. Although-"

"Astrid, stop it! Just... go to sleep."

Her occasional sniggering wasn't quite enough to drown Heather out, and Hiccup screwed his eyes shut and tried to go to sleep, hoping very strongly that Dagur wasn't also awake cus it would probably be a whole lot worse for _him _to realise what he was hearing.

The sounds died off eventually, so Hiccup assumed she was done with a degree of relief. Astrid had fallen asleep easily, which he envied, feeling intrusive even if Heather was the one making the sounds to begin with. When he woke, Hiccup had forgotten about it until he saw Heather again, face heating as he remembered and immediately tried _not _to remember.

"Morning Hiccup. Dagur and Astrid went out for a run before the sun had even come up. Something about not letting the takeout defeat them."

Hiccup nodded, averting his eyes and looking over to the side. The boxes of Heather's things had moved. Maybe she'd needed something. That was interesting. Definitely more interesting than any memories he had of overhearing her... self-serving the night before. Shaking the thoughts away, Hiccup detoured to the bathroom, then kitchen, definitely not thinking about last night.

He _absolutely _wasn't thinking of Astrid's joke about 'offering her help'. Hiccup was too used to exhaustive sex with both lovers almost every morning and night, and more importantly used to waking up with them both. He felt off-kilter, adjusting. And his brain yelling at him about whether or not he should sit on the sofa Heather had... _slept_ on wasn't helping. Glad they'd been food shopping the night before, Hiccup grabbed some fruit and yoghurt to go with his coffee and sat at the side, hoping Heather didn't think he was ignoring her and that she didn't notice his face was quite warm.

"Are you ok Hiccup?"

He jumped when he realised Heather was behind him, probably in search of her own food.

"Hm? Yep! Fine! Just uh, didn't get much sleep last night."

She stilled for a few seconds, but then carried on before Hiccup could grow nervous about why she'd halted. Hiccup focused on his breakfast, eating quickly and hoping he could escape to the bathroom for a shower soon.

"Do you need the loo?"

Hiccup asked when he was done eating, Heather shaking her head from over her bowl.

"Nah, I'm good, go ahead."

He tried not to move too fast, grabbing fresh clothes and checking for towels before locking the door in relief. If he was Astrid, he would have just asked Heather to keep the noise down and thought no more of it.

But he was Hiccup, and Hiccup was awkward.

Waiting for the shower to heat up, he got in and perched on his shower chair. Maybe he ought to have Astrid say something. Or would it be too weird? Should he just hope it never happened again? Leaning his head back against the tiles, Hiccup groaned and reached for the soap.

Then yelped when the door opened, which had his girlfriend rolling her eyes.

"It's only me, drama queen."

Astrid closed the door behind her, stripping out of her running gear quickly. Hiccup could see red marks on her hips, and when she saw him looking Astrid lifted her hair and turned to show the mark on the back of her neck. Shuffling his chair back up a bit - they'd mastered sharing the shower that way, though it was a little awkward - Astrid hopped in with him, leaning down to kiss him before stealing the soap.

"Hey!"

"Don't _hey_ me, I'm washing you!"

Unable to keep from laughing, Hiccup sighed and let her do her thing. She leant closer as she rubbed the soapy cloth over his chest, lathering up the sparse hairs littering the patch of skin between his nipples, smirk on her face and the marks on her body telling quite a story about her morning workout even before she began to tell him herself, eyes glittering with mischief as she wrapped the cloth around his swelling cock under a _very_ thin guise of cleaning him.

* * *

Hiccup was still dead to the world when she woke up, so Astrid dropped a kiss on his messy hair and got up. He was having trouble settling of a night without Dagur there, and being disturbed by Heather's solo session probably hadn't helped, because her boyfriend was an awkward sort. Given that Heather had overheard them already, Astrid figured it was just a side effect of four sexually mature adults in one place with pretty thin walls. It was only a matter of time before Heather overheard Dagur masturbating in the shower just to round everything off.

Dagur was already up, twitchy and apologising tiredly to Heather for waking her as he tied his running shoes. When he saw Astrid, the look on his face gave Astrid a feeling she was going running whether it was planned or not.

_"Fine,_ but I'm having a rest day tomorrow."

Astrid put her gear on in the bathroom after relieving her bladder, downed some water and a handful of grapes before following Dagur out of their flat. After insisting on a warm up so her tired muscles got the message it was moving time, Astrid set off at a quick pace, just so Dagur would complain about her long legs as he tried to keep up. It meant she was setting the route, but since she knew that look in Dagur's eyes was less a running request and more an outdoor romp invite, Astrid picked one that took them toward the trees. It was the route they most often went when Hiccup came running, because a sweaty Hiccup in tight bottoms was just kind of irresistible to both Astrid and Dagur...

It was still twenty or so minutes to those trees, but they never ran more than an hour of a morning anyway. Dagur barely waited to make sure nobody else was there before he tackled Astrid, growling when she resisted his attempts for control, both still panting from the run up to their little hideaway spot. Sex with Dagur was _usually_ a group affair for her, but with Heather around she didn't have a problem with taking what they could get for now. They'd undoubtedly make up for not getting much time for threeways when Heather was gone.

He growled again as she bit the spot just below his jaw, stubble scratching her cheek as she pulled away before a mark was left. Even in something of a rush, Dagur wasn't selfish and dropped to his knees on the ground, pulling down Astrid's bottoms. His scruff burned in a pleasant sort of way against her thighs, much the same as when Hiccup went down on her in the morning before he'd had time to shave. Head rolling back on her shoulders, Astrid gripped his hair and rode his tongue happily, loving the mix of an early morning run and an early morning fuck.

Dagur was easily capable of holding her up completely, but when she was only in a running top that didn't cover her whole back, Astrid thought she might end up with too-distinctive marks. Shoving him backwards, Astrid turned and braced against the tree with her hands.

"Hurry up, I don't wanna be late for work."

He snorted, but it didn't take Dagur long to free his cock and push into Astrid. It was a little too quick and she hissed, but he waited a few beats for her to relax before moving. His weight against her back was hot and heavy, hands on her hips gripping tight as his teeth latched on to the back of her neck. It was his favourite spot to bite down on, knowing how Astrid would moan and shake at the blend of pain and pleasure. It was early enough that not many others would be out, but they'd definitely been caught by other early bird joggers before. It wasnt enough to stop them, _clearly, _and Astrid was probably an exhibitionist and just hadn't bothered acknowledging it fully yet.

"Heard you and Hiccup last night" Astrid frowned at his words, panted wetly against her ear. Heard what? "and jerking off listening just didn't cut it."

_Oh. _Astrid wasn't about to tell him. Yet. Just let Dagur keep moving, rolling her hips with his and gripping tighter at the tree. It was quick and rushed and sloppy, both trying to keep quiet enough not to draw attention to themselves but Dagur couldn't seem to help his gasping and panting, his short, sharp thrusts threatening to make Astrid's knees give out from under her. He bit her again, squeezing her hips before one hand slipped down to play with her clit, smirking against her neck when Astrid twitched.

She knew by how Dagur's rhythm grew messier, hips jerking randomly that he was close already, no doubt winding himself up by plotting in advance and not jumping Hiccup when he woke up. Smirking where he couldn't see, Astrid clenched around him and enjoyed his choked whimper, felt his fingers move more roughly against her to try and bring her off before he came, probably as a matter of pride. She let the building heat in her belly spread, greedily enjoying the best way to start her day, torn between moaning happily and groaning in complaint but knowing it was sensible when Dagur pulled out, his come splattering up the base of the tree roots. Well, at least she wouldn't be jogging home feeling filthy _and _sticky.

Pulling up her bottoms as Dagur righted his shorts, Astrid leant back against the tree and pushed sweaty hair up off her flushed face with a smile. Preparing to set off back, having lost some of their running time but she wasn't _really _minding much, Astrid prepared to really _run _after dropping her little bombshell on Dagur.

"That wasn't me you heard. That was Heather."

-HTTYD-

**I had a giggle to myself imagining Dagur's face like "wait what"**


End file.
